Apprends moi à Voler
by Draya Felton
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL. Tout le monde semble avoir un comportement étrange envers Tom. Pourquoi? Tom arrivera-til à renouer le dialogue avec son frère? pourquoi Bill met-il autant de distance entre son jumeau et lui? CHAPITRE 4 en ligne FINI
1. PROLOGUE

**Apprends-moi à voler**

Auteure: Draya Felton

* * *

Me voici de retour, pour vous jouer des mauvais tours! lol. Bon alors voici mon nouveau bébé. C'est ce que certains appellent une "mini-fic" vu qu'elle n'a que 4 chapitres et un prologue. Vous vous en doutez, si je suis aussi précise, c'est qu'elle est finie. A vraie dire, je l'ai finie cette après-midi.

La fréquence de postage dépendra de mon temps libre, et de votre intérêt pour ma fic, même si au total, ca ne devrait pas durer plus d'un mois!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Prologue** :

- Tu me détestes ?

-Non.

….

-Tu m'aimes ?

-Non.

….

-Je suis désolé.

-Pas moi.

Il retourna près du lit et avança sa main vers son frère, essayant de frôler sa joue aussi ravagée que la sienne par les larmes. Cependant, il ne le laissa pas faire, se reculant contre le mur, la tête baissée, les genoux calés contre son torse.

Il retira sa main et sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus.

-M'abandonne pas. Murmura t-il dans le couloir tandis que son double prononçait les mêmes mots dans le silence de sa chambre

* * *

Court mais ce n'est que le prologue. Le premier chapitre arrive! Et en attendant, reviews??


	2. Chapter 1: Tu me manques

**Apprends-moi à voler**

Auteure: Draya Felton

* * *

Premier Chapitre! Je signale au passage que cette fic à été inspirée par la chanson de Tokio Hotel "Hilf Mir Fliegen" et par un film dont je vous donnerais le titre à la fin pour ne pas gâcher le plaisir de votre surprise!

Bonne lecture tout le monde!

* * *

**Chapitre 1** : **Tu me manques**

**Flash Back** :

12 ans plus tôt

_-Tu sais voler Tom ?_

_-Non. Et toi Bill ?_

_-Non plus. Où c'est qu'on apprend ?_

_-Je sais pas. Peut-être avec les anges._

**Fin Flash Back.**

Le jeune homme de 17 ans se leva, uniquement vêtu d'un t-shirt XXL et d'un boxer noir. Il sortit de sa chambre, toujours à moitié endormi, et rentra dans la cuisine étincelante de sa mère.

-'Jour M'man ! Dit-il en voyant sa mère, si belle, s'activer à faire le petit déjeuner tout en sifflotant.

Elle balança sa tête dans sa direction puis repris ce qu'elle faisait, toujours en sifflant.

Un deuxième jeune homme arriva alors. Bill. Si beau avec ses petits yeux endormis et ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Leur mère prit les pancakes qu'elle venait de cuisiner et les déposa au centre de la table dans un sourire.

Elle sortit deux assiettes qu'elle posa à côté des pancakes.

Tom lui sourit tandis qu'elle sortait de la pièce, avec cet air pressé qui la caractérisait depuis trois mois. Bill pris une assiette, le pot de nutella, et commença à manger sans un mot avec son frère.

-Je suis en retard ! Je dois y aller ! Bisous !! Pas de bêtises ! A ce soir ! Cria leur mère sans même reprendre sa respiration.

Ils entendirent la porte claquer, le moteur de la voiture démarrer puis s'en aller.

Bill souffla. Il se leva, prit son assiette et jeta le reste de son pancake à la poubelle, de même que la moitié des pancakes restant.

-Hey ! Sympa pour moi ! Je les aurais mangés ! Répliqua Tom en voyant tout le gâchis que faisait son frère.

Bill le regarda du coin de l'œil et l'ignora, adoptant un air froid et hautain. Il remonta dans sa chambre sans prêter plus d'attention à son frère jumeau qui ronchonnait.

Tom souffla à son tour, désespéré. Depuis trois mois, tout avait tellement changé à la maison. Leur mère s'était jetée dans le travail et quand elle n'était pas au bureau, elle passait son temps à faire le ménage, ranger la cuisine… Tom mettait son besoin de se plonger dans le travail sur le compte du départ de son beau-père, qui l'avait quitté depuis 6 mois maintenant. Mais Bill, comment expliquer son étrange changement ? Depuis trois mois, et malgré ses efforts incessants, son frère l'ignorait, mangeait peu, ne lui adressant jamais la parole. Seuls les regards en coin qu'il percevait parfois témoignaient que son jumeau savait qu'il existait.

Tom lui en voulait quelque part de l'ignorer comme il le faisait. Ca lui faisait mal. Si mal.

Tom se posta devant la télé et regarda les clips pendant plus d'une heure. Il se décida finalement à sortir faire un tour.

Il se sentait comme un paria. Même ses amis ne lui répondaient plus quand il les appelait ou allait chez eux. Pendant un instant, il avait pensé que c'était son portable qui était cassé, vu l'étrange fissure présente sur l'écran. Mais non, il fonctionnait parfaitement. Il arrivait à appeler Bill et même à prendre des photos et des vidéos.

Toute cette histoire commençait à le dépasser. Il s'était déjà rendu chez Georg, l'un de ses amis, mais il avait eu beau frapper, sonner, taper à la porte, personne ne lui avait répondu. Pareil pour Gustav et Andréas.

Il en avait déduit qu'il avait dû faire quelque chose de mal. Comme avec Bill.

Mais sa mémoire n'arrivait pas à lui rendre cette information dont il avait besoin pour comprendre l'étrange comportement de son entourage.

Il rentra finalement chez lui avant que les nuages menaçant ne déversent leurs larmes glacées.

Il monta dans sa chambre, pris sa guitare et joua. Avant, son frère chantait avec lui. Tout le temps même. Mais plus maintenant.

Tom finit par s'endormir, la guitare posée sur son ventre.

La porte s'ouvrit alors lentement, comme poussée par un fantôme. Bill s'approcha du lit. Il regarda la pièce, si propre et impeccable, que sa mère aimait régulièrement dépoussiérer, comme si elle voulait garder intacts tous les souvenirs qu'elle contenait.

Une larme coula lentement le long de sa joue. Il prit délicatement la guitare, en veillant à ne pas réveiller son frère. Il la remit à sa place, sachant très bien qu'il passerait un mauvais quart d'heure si ça mère voyait que la chambre était dérangée. Il allait ressortir quand il vit le profil endormi de son jumeau.

Il lui manquait tellement.

Bill s'approcha de son jumeau et effleura doucement ses lèvres des siennes, son souffle passant sur les lèvres si douces de son double.

-Je t'aime, murmura t-il en reculant lentement vers la porte. Il sortit doucement, les larmes roulant de nouveau sur ses joues pâles et creuses.

* * *

Bon voilà, le deuxième chapitre arrivera dans une semaine, peut-être avant si vous le souhaitez.

Bisous


	3. Chapter 2: Peur

**Apprends-moi à voler**

Auteure: Draya Felton

* * *

Finalement je vous met le chapitre 2 dès maintenant, vu qu'il est assez court! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre 2** : **Peur**

Quand il regarda son réveil, il était déjà 6h du matin. A croire qu'il avait plus de sommeil en retard que ce qu'il pensait.

Tom regarda autour de lui, remarquant que sa guitare avait repris sa place. Il soupira tout en se disant que sa mère devenait vraiment trop maniaque.

Il sortit dans le couloir, ses yeux encore à moitié fermés, et alors qu'il marchait sans vraiment regarder devant lui, il percuta son jumeau, tout aussi endormi que lui.

Ils tombèrent tous les deux à terre dans un bruit sourd. Bill ouvrit de grands yeux, tandis que son frère se dépêchait de se relever et lui tendait sa main dans l'intention de l'aider.

-Désolé p'tit frère. Dit-il dans un sourire contrit.

Cependant, Bill recula, évitant la main et le regard de son double.

-C'est bon Bill, j'suis désolé ! Tu vas continuer longtemps à me faire la gueule ?

Bill se releva, se tourna, et s'enferma dans sa chambre sans un mot de plus.

Tom leva les yeux au ciel et rentra dans la salle de bain. Un jour ou l'autre, il faudrait que son frère grandisse et arrête de se prendre la tête pour un rien.

Il entra sous la douche, réglant l'eau à une température agréable pour son corps, et profita de l'instant.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il consentit enfin à sortir, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille. Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir et lâcha un « beau gosse » tout en rigolant tout seul de son arrogance.

Il s'arrêta néanmoins dans le couloir après avoir entendu un léger sanglot. Il s'approcha de la porte de la chambre de son frère d'où les bruits venaient.

-j't'en pris… Crois moi… Disait-il, les sanglots étouffés par son oreiller.

Tom pouvait parfaitement visualiser la scène, même en ne la voyant pas. Bill, allongé sur son lit, sa tête posée sur son coussin, son téléphone sur son oreille libre, ses yeux fermés…

-Je suis pas FOU ! Cria t-il soudain.

Tom regarda la porte de sa mère, inquiet que son frère ne la réveille, le temps de se rappeler qu'il était 6h30 et qu'elle devait sans doute déjà être partie travailler.

-Nan… Nan… S'il te plait, tu peux pas me laisser !

Cette dernière phrase énerva Tom. Qui pouvait être assez important pour que Bill se mette dans des états pareils ? Et de quoi parlait-il ? Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas fou.

Tom se décida, et frappa à la porte. Les pleurs s'interrompirent soudainement.

-Bill ? C'est moi. Ca va ?

Il entendit un petit gémissement.

-Oui… Souffla son frère dans un léger murmure.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr que ce « oui » s'adresse à lui, Tom continua :

-Bon… Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis dans ma chambre.

Les sanglots reprirent mais Tom s'éloigna quand même de la porte. Il en avait marre. C'était à Bill de venir à lui maintenant, si toutefois il le désirait. Lui, il en avait assez de courir après son frère qui, de doute évidence, ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui.

Bill, quand à lui, écouta les pas de son frère s'éloigner, soulagé. Personne ne le croyait, personne ne voulait l'aider. Tous ses amis l'avaient abandonné alors qu'il ne faisait que dire la vérité.

Il était perdu, il avait _peur_.

Sa constatation le frappa de plein fouet. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ?

Car oui, c'était évident à présent ; il avait _peur de Tom_.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Je voulais aussi vous dire quelque chose que je dis dans toutes mes fics, parce que c'est _important_:

**une review fait toujours plaisir**. A vous, ça vous prends 2 min, et à nous, ça nous prouve qu'on écrit pas pour les murs invisibles du net.

C'est un peu notre rémunération à nous.

Je ne peux évidement vous obliger à rien, mais bon... Moi je vais l'effort de poster des chapitres rapidemment, et de manière constante, donc ce serait juste que vous, vous fassiez l'effort de rester 2 minutes de plus sur cette page pour laisser un mot...


	4. Chapter 3: jamais sans toi

**Apprends-moi à voler**

Auteure: Draya Felton

* * *

Chapitre 3 en avance! enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre 3** : **Jamais sans toi**

-Je suis rentrée ! On passe à table dans 2 minutes !

Tom sortit de la chambre en même temps que son frère qui évita autant que possible son regard. Bill prit trois assiettes dans le placard et mit la table tandis que sa mère finissait de cuire les pizzas.

Bill posa les assiettes pendant que Tom déposait près des couverts les serviettes. Ils s'assirent chacun à un bout, face à face, silencieusement, puis se servirent une part de pizza une fois que leur mère les eut posées au centre de la table.

Bill grignota légèrement sa part de pizza puis la posa dans son assiette, son regard se portant en face de lui. Sa mère suivit son regard vers l'assiette de Tom, souffla et posa à son tour sa part de pizza avant de se tourner vers son fils cadet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi, hein, Bill ? Tu veux vraiment finir à l'hôpital ?

Bill baissa la tête, ses yeux s'embuant. Il se leva et s'en alla en lâchant simplement un « j'ai plus faim, désolé ».

Tom lança un regard noir à sa mère et se leva.

-C'est pas de sa faute s'il mange pas beaucoup, M'man ! C'est pas la peine de, de suite, le menacer ! Fit-il en sortant de la cuisine.

Il suivit son frère et frappa doucement à la porte. Il entra sans même attendre l'autorisation de Bill dans sa chambre, plongée dans le noir et nettement moins bien rangée que la sienne.

-Bill…

Son frère était recroquevillé sous la couette, ses cheveux dépassant à peine. Tom prit un bout de la couette et la tira doucement. Bill le regarda, puis se jeta à son cou.

Tom fut surpris mais entoura la frêle taille de son frère de ses bras et lui fit un léger bisou sur les cheveux.

Soudain, Bill se recula, tout aussi vite qu'il s'était approché.

-Tu es gelé Tom. Dit-il d'une voix neutre, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Tom rit légèrement.

-Il fait pas hyper chaud dans ta chambre, et je suis en t-shirt…

Bill posa la main sur la joue de son jumeau.

-Tu comprends pas Tom…

Tom regarda son double, surpris.

-Je comprends pas quoi, Bill ?

Bill baissa à nouveau les yeux. Quelques gouttes tombèrent de ses yeux, faisant des points plus foncés sur la couette.

-Bill ? Ecoute ca fait plusieurs mois que tu n'arrêtes pas de m'éviter, alors j'ai au moins le droit de savoir pourquoi ! Je suis ton frère, merde !

-Nan !! Cria Bill, poussant violement Tom de son lit. Tu mens !! Tu le sais parfaitement ! Tout est de ta faute ! Tu m'avais promis de pas me laisser !

-Mais je t'ai pas laissé Bill, je suis là !!

-Nan… Tu comprends pas !

- EXPLIQUE MOI !!

-JE T'AIME TOM !!

-BILL TAIS TOI !! Cria leur mère depuis le salon, certainement devant un film.

Bill s'effondra dans son lit, se recroquevillant.

-Mais je t'aime aussi Bill !

-Alors pourquoi tu m'as laissé ?

-Je t'ai pas laissé, tu vois bien que je suis là.

-Et quand tu partiras encore, ca me fera tellement de mal ! Je sais plus quoi faire… Tu me tues à petit feu !

-Arrête Bill ! Je comprends rien de ce que tu racontes !! Je ne partirais pas ! Jamais sans toi !

Bill ouvrit les yeux, comme frappé par une soudaine révélation.

-Sors de ma chambre, Tom.

-Mais Bill…

-Sors !

Tom s'avança jusqu'à la porte puis se retourna à demi.

- Tu me détestes ?

-Non.

Tom laissa un autre petit silence s'installer avant de murmurer :

-Tu m'aimes ?

-Non.

Intérieurement, il criait, hurlait… Il ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu en arriver là.

-Je suis désolé. Finit-il par dire, les larmes envahissant à son tour ses yeux.

-Pas moi.

Tom retourna près du lit et avança sa main vers son frère, essayant de frôler sa joue, aussi ravagée que la sienne par les larmes. Cependant, Bill ne le laissa pas faire, se reculant contre le mur, la tête baissée, les genoux calés contre son torse. Tom retira sa main et sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus.

-M'abandonne pas. Murmura t-il dans le couloir tandis que son double prononçait les mêmes mots dans le silence de sa chambre.

* * *

Que dire? c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre!! En fait je pense que j'aurais à peine mis une semaine avant de tout vous poster!! lol! Pas mini-fic pour rien!!

Bref, à bientôt pour la suite!


	5. Chapter 4: Apprends moi à voler

**Apprends-moi à voler**

Auteure: Draya Felton

* * *

VOici le dernier chapitre! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 4** : **Apprends-moi à voler**

Tom se dirigea vers le salon, s'attendant à y trouver sa mère, assise sur le canapé devant un film quelconque. Mais à sa grande surprise, la télé était éteinte et aucun bruit ne régnait, si ce n'était un petit sanglot qui déchira l'espace d'une seconde les murs de la maison. Tom s'avança près du bureau de sa mère et la vit, assise dans un fauteuil, un cadre fermement collé à sa poitrine, les larmes roulant sur ses pommettes.

Tom reconnut le cadre doré et bleu foncé. C'était une photo sur laquelle Bill et lui se tenaient la main sous le regard bienveillant de leur beau-père.

Il hésita un instant sur ce qu'il devait faire ; allez la voir ou retourner en silence dans sa chambre et la laisser expulser cette tristesse qu'elle retenait à longueur de journée.

Il recula finalement et s'en alla silencieusement.

Il entra dans sa chambre, ferma doucement sa porte et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit.

Où est-ce que tout avait dégénéré ? Qu'est ce qui lui échappait ?

Pour comprendre, il lui fallait reprendre les choses dès leur commencement.

Et tout avait commencé après cette fête à laquelle ils étaient allés, avec Bill, Georg, Gustav et Andréas. Tout avait parfaitement débuté ; ils dansaient, buvaient, s'amusaient… Faisaient ce que tous les adolescents font.

Leur seule erreur fut de laisser Georg conduire alors qu'il était saoul. Ils avaient eu un accident mais trois fois rien. Cela restait très flou pour Tom mais il n'avait pas été blessé, ni Bill, ni aucun de leurs amis.

Il s'était réveillé le matin en pleine forme, dans son lit. Il se souvenait encore du regard effaré de Bill quand il l'avait vu ouvrir les volets de sa chambre, en pleine forme, sans même une gueule de bois.

Cependant, son comportement était tellement étrange depuis, que Tom commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose de mal durant cette fameuse soirée dont ses souvenirs étaient confus.

Tom se coucha, épuisé. Il était tellement fatigué, et malgré les heures qu'il passait à dormir, il avait l'impression de ne jamais récupérer.

Néanmoins, un bruit sourd le fit sursauter.

-Lâche-moi !! Cria Bill depuis le couloir.

Tom sortit rapidement dans le couloir et vit sa mère, la poigne fermement resserrée autour du bras de son jumeau.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda t-il rapidement.

Bill tourna son regard vers lui, suivit par sa mère.

-Va t-en ! Cria Bill de nouveau.

Leur mère le secoua alors comme un prunier.

-Arrête de crier, Bill ! Arrête maintenant ! J'en peux plus ! Tu es infecte depuis…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Bill la repoussa violement.

Il jeta un rapide regard à son frère et s'enfuit en courant. Tom le suivit, ne voulant pas le laisser tout seul dans cet état. Il entendit seulement leur mère pousser un cri terrible.

-Ne m'abandonne pas aussi !! VOUS M'ABANDONNEZ TOUS ! Fit-elle, les sanglots se mêlant à ses mots.

Tom avait bien pensé à faire demi-tour mais son frère qui courait sans même regarder en face de lui était plus en danger que leur mère.

-Bill ! Arrête-toi !! S'écria t-il.

Une voiture le frôla de près mais il continua, refusant de s'avouer vaincu et de laisser son frère s'enfuir ainsi.

Bill monta rapidement en haut du vieil immeuble où ils avaient l'habitude de jouer enfants.

Il escalada les escaliers sans s'arrêter malgré sa respiration sifflante et difficile.

Tom le suivit en continuant de crier son prénom, espérant qu'il arrêterait cette course folle bientôt.

Et Bill s'arrêta enfin au sommet de l'immeuble pour monter calmement sur le rebord, bien que tous ses membres tremblaient comme jamais.

-BILL, NON !! Cria Tom, effaré.

Que faisait son frère ?!

Bill se retourna et regarda son double dans les yeux, un sourire ornant lentement ses lèvres.

-Bill !! Qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang ?!

-Je vais te rejoindre, Tom !

-Mais je suis là Bill ! Reviens…

Bill secoua la tête, ses yeux se vidant.

-Tom, tu sais voler ?

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes Bill ? Bien sûr que non !

-Si, tu dois sûrement savoir.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel.

-Les anges ont dû t'apprendre Tom… Souffla t-il comme si c'était un secret.

-Comment ils auraient pu ?? Il faudrait que je sois mort !

Une larme roula le long de la joue de Bill. Il reporta son regard noisette sur son double, un sourire désabusé et triste aux lèvres.

-Mais… Tom, tu es mort…

Tom le regarda comme s'il était fou.

-Si j'étais mort je ne serais pas là, Bill ! Tu es stupide ! Redescend maintenant !

Bill souffla, formant de la buée autour de sa bouche.

- Souviens-toi, Tom. Après la fête, Georg conduisait et on a eu un accident. Souviens-toi… Tu m'as enlacé pour me protéger, mais tu n'as pas vu le camion qui fonçait dans ta portière…

Tom se prit la tête dans les mains, ses souvenirs remontant peu à peu. La violente douleur qu'il avait ressentit dans le dos tandis qu'il faisait une barrière avec son corps pour protéger son double.

-Tom, tu m'as laissé, mais tu es revenu. C'est à moi de te rejoindre aujourd'hui. Je peux plus vivre comme ça. On nous séparera. Si maman m'emmène dans un hôpital, je pourrais plus te parler… Y'a que moi qui te vois, et ils comprennent pas… Je veux juste être avec toi….

Tom se rapprocha lentement du bord du toit et enlaça doucement son frère à la taille, sans un mot.

-Tu es tellement froid, Tom…

-Je suis désolé. Répondit-il tandis que ses yeux laissaient échapper toutes les larmes de son âme.

-Ne le soit pas. Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser, tu vis pour moi, mais aujourd'hui Tom… Aujourd'hui, apprends-moi juste à voler.

Bill le fit monter sur le rebord du toit, serrés l'un contre l'autre, dos au vide.

-Je sais pas voler, Bill.

-Si. Alors apprends-moi. Je veux voler avec toi, pour l'éternité.

Lentement, comme dans un rêve, Bill se laissa doucement tomber en arrière, son frère l'enlaçant et le réchauffant de ses bras réconfortant.

-Apprends-moi à voler Tom. Murmura t-il au creux de l'oreille de son jumeau.

Tom resserra sa prise sur son frère tandis qu'il sentait le vent l'entourer et le vide se faire sous lui, sous eux.

Il regarda son double dans les yeux, encore et toujours. Encore, et pour toujours.

..

« _-Bill, lui disait sa mère d'un ton dur et grave, Tom est mort. Tu ne le vois pas. Tu ne peux pas le voir ! Alors arrête ! Moi aussi, j'ai mal, moi aussi, je souffre. Mais on s'en sortira tous les deux ! Je te laisserai pas partir !_ »

..

«_ -Tom ?_

_-Bah oui, c'est moi ! Aussi frais qu'un gardon ! _

_-Mais… Tu… _

_-Et nan, même pas ! J'ai même pas la gueule de bois ! Pourtant me souviens pas trop de la soirée d'hier mais bon… Tu descends manger ? Mine de rien il est déjà 14h ! _

_Bill regarda son frère sortir d'un pas enjoué et porta son regard sur ses antidépresseurs, posés sur sa commode, qu'il prenait depuis plus d'une semaine. Il devenait fou._ »

..

« _-Gustav, crois-moi ! Je vois Tom, je le vois !! _

_-Bill…_

_-Je t'en prie… Crois-moi… _

_-Arrête Bill, tu deviens comme Georg !_

_-Je ne suis pas FOU !!_

_-Si, Bill !! Et tu vas aussi finir par me rendre complètement dingue aussi !! Georg est interné, Andréas a du partir et il a sa vie gâché parce qu'il n'a plus de bras droit ! Cette soirée nous a tous traumatisé, et tu en souffre peut-être beaucoup, mais moi aussi ! Il faut passer au-dessus, que tu le veuille ou non, Bill !! Et moi, je veux oublier !_

_-Nan… Nan… S'il te plait, tu peux pas me laisser…_

_-J'en ai marre Bill… Je peux rien faire pour toi… Je sais plus quoi faire…_

_Les pleurs de Bill s'interrompirent soudain au téléphone. _

_-Bill ? _

_Seul un petit gémissement lui répondit. _

_-Oh, non, Bill… c'est encore Tom?_

_-oui…_

_-Bill, ca suffit!! Tom est mort !! Arrête de penser le contraire où tu vas droit dans la tombe toi aussi ! _

_Les pleurs reprirent tandis que la tonalité du téléphone se faisait entendre dans la chambre. _»

..

« _-Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_-Je nettoie, ça ne se voit pas ?? _

_-Si…_

_Bill s'approcha lentement de la guitare de son frère, posée près de son bureau._

_-Ne TOUCHE PAS ! _

_-Mais…_

_-Sors ! Tu va tout abîmer !! Tu vas tout salir… Il faut que tout soit propre pour mon bébé…_ »

**……………….**

-Tu vois, tu sais voler Tom.

-Toi aussi Bill.

-J'ai appris avec un ange.

**THE END**

* * *

C'était le dernier chapitre!! n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. La plupart des personnes qui m'ont laissé des coms avaient deviné, et je tenais également à signaler que cette fic est inspiré de "6eme Sens", un excellent film que je vous conseille si vous ne l'avez pas déjà vu!

J'ai une autre fic en cours de rédaction et j'espère la poster au plus tôt dans deux semaines, au plus tard à la rentrée!

N'hésitez donc pas à visiter régulièrement mon profil, surtout à la rentrée!

gros bisous et bonnes vacances à tous!!


End file.
